Our Last Moment
by Crystalia Celeste
Summary: White has a disease that she doesn't have very much time left. So, in her last time, she want to visited all over places in Unova once more before she died. What happens if she finally meet a guy she loves and he's the King of Team plasma? Will she ready to left him? or will she fight until her last moment? FerriswheelShipping.


**Our Last Moment  
**

**Chapter 1- Way to a new moment**

**Author's Note- Minna, I'm sorry if there're lots of grammar mistakes in it, English isn't my main languange, I hope you can understand! ^.^ well, happy reading :)  
**

**WHITE'S POV**

I can't really believe it! How could I from all people got that disease. How come I didn't see this? I always thought that I am perfectly fine, but… the result said… I got the cardiac abnormalities. Well, I admitted that sometimes, inside my chest, I felt that my heart hurts. But, I never once thought that I have a disease. The doctor said that I don't have very much time left, so—

"White! You there?" I heard a voice calling me, I know who's that, my brother Black. After I died, I will miss him very much. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my hand and trying to smiled.

"Come in, Black. I'm just reading a book…" I lied.

Black opened the door slowly and approached me, he raised an eyebrow, "Why your eyes are red? Have you been crying?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I'm trying to looked innocent, I don't want Black feel worried which he always although I'm her older sister, "Huh? Oh well, yes, the book I read earlier is kind of sad, so I cried… tee-hee…" I pretended to giggled.

"You sure?"

Still don't believe me I see, "Of course! Why would I?"

He just shrugged, "Oh. I just want to tell you that… tomorrow I will go start my journey with Cheren and Bianca…" his eyes sparkling and I know that he had waited for a long time for this.

Unlike me, I had been to my journey a year ago, I had collected 8 Unova badges, but in the Pokemon League, I refuse to battle the Champion, because I just don't feel that I'm ready to such a responsibility, much to Black got very mad.

This is Black's first journey, of course I don't want to make him worry with my condition, he deserved to be happy, and I will make sure no one can ruined that, I smiled, "Great to heard that! What time will you go?"

"At 9.00 A.M in the morning."

I nodded, "So, what starter will you choose?"

We keep chatted until Black fell asleep in my lap. I'm happy that I still have time to spend with Black. I kinda scared though, about what will he do when he find out about me. I'm pretty sure that… I will die when he's still on his journey.

_-Time skip-_

_Tomorrow morning…_

"Well, Black. Take care, okay!" I winked to him and hugged him… maybe for the last time.

"Bye, my precious baby boy…" Mom said loudly which make him blushed.

"Mom! Don't said it out loud! It's embarrassing..." he replied as he looked away blushing. I will miss his blush too…

Then, he turned to me, "Goodbye, White. I will surely miss you!"

"Me too."

"Black, you ready?" a familiar voice that I recognized quickly, Cheren calling him.

"Let's go, Black!" a cheerful tone that I also knew, Bianca.

"Wait, guys! Alright, bye mum, White!"

With that, Black went with Cheren and Bianca, he waved to me for the last time. I just smiled sadly.

"White." Mum said suddenly make me a bit startled an turned to face her.

"Yes, Mum?" I replied hesitantly.

Mum sighed and smiled at me, her eyes full of sadness. I couldn't understand, what make her really sad? "I know, White."

"About what?" Surely, she didn't mean—

"About your cardiac abnormalities…" She said still smiled sadly at me, I froze, h-how did Mum know? I'm sure that I kept the result in my desk drawer and locked it.

"Don't look so surprised, White. Every mother knew everything about her children. Even if I didn't see the result…"

I looked down, my hands trembling with fear with what would she said, "S-So you knew that… I've only lived—"

"White!" Mum cut off and hugged me tightly which I hugged her back, she rubbed my back gently and I can feel her tears fell into my shoulder, "You'll always be my cute little daughter."

I don't understand what she mean, "Mum..?"

She grabbed my shoulder and smiled, "I knew that you had been gone to your journey year ago, but…" she paused and looked at me, her eyes narrowing, "You know what I mean, right?"

My eyes widened as realization hit me, "Mum, you don't mean that… you allowed me to go?" What? Was Mum being serious? If she knew about my disease, then she should told me to stay by her side in my last moment. Instead, she told me to go?

Mum just nodded, "Yes! I know that deep inside your heart, you want to spend your last time to visited all places in Unova once more, isn't it?" She said with teary eyes.

Mum's true, I want to go to each place of Unova once again before I died… There's so many beautiful places, and also… for the last time, I want to fall in love. In my previous journey, I never found anyone that I loved. But, if I think clearly, I think it's useless, why would I bother to find a guy who loved me if eventually I will leave him, right?

But still, I think, to go all places in Unova was a great idea. Just this time, I want to have fun…

"So, what do you think?" Mum's voice brought me from my daydream.

"Yes, Mum."

"Good then, I have packed up your stuff and your Pokeballs too in your bag!" she said happily.

Wow Mum, you're planning this, don't you? I nodded and go upstairs and saw my bag. I check everything in it, as Mum said, everythings already in. I grabbed it and go downstairs, I hugged Mum before I go as she just smiled kindly, "What did you wait, White! Time doesn't wait, you know!"

I chuckled, "Yes, Mum!"

I waved goodbye at Mum and go… for a new moment who waiting for me.

_Meanwhile in a far way place…_

"My Lord, It's time."

A tea green haired guy just stood up and nodded, "I understood."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note- I hope you like my story, minna :D and don't forget to REVIEW please *puppy eyes***


End file.
